Magical Beginnings
by ramenluver4life
Summary: Lee and her misfit family suddenly find themselves thrown in to the magical world,they will soon realize that all is not as it appears.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I kinda just winged it on this one but its based on three of my good friends two of which have left for the army. (Good luck to them and im so proud of you) and the other who is in jail, but I love them all and will miss them. Please review and let me know what you think and if you like I will right more! 

I don't own anything!

It was three days ago that Lee got that bizarre letter in the mail, but for some reason she couldn't get it out of her head. Ok, well maybe that's an exaggeration, after all the circumstances were a little weird. Well only if you count the really old paper, the curly ink writing, the fact that it was addressed exactly to the abandon house that she was living in with a couple of shades. No she had to keep this from the others, or they would freak out and start packing immediately_. No im putting them all in danger _she thought, _tonight when I go home I will tell the others about the letter whether it means we have to move again or not. _

Lee rounded the corner of the street, repeating the plan silently, when suddenly there was a large crack and an aged woman with her hair in a tight bun appeared directly in front of her. Neither of them screamed at the appearance of the other, but when Lee saw the woman's hand plunge in to her long jacket, she reached in to her own and pulled out a small knife. It was not a moment later that the knife seemed to glow red and Lee dropped it with a cry of pain. The next thing she knew she couldn't move a muscle and the older woman was standing feet from her starring with a small stick in her hand. "Now im going to let you go" she said, "but you must promise not to run or attack me, I only want to talk to you." she said in a very stern voice.

Immediately after Lee felt she could move again, but instead of running which all her instincts were telling her, she had to stay for she was too intrigued. "you sent the letter didn't you?' Lee asked quiet forcefully.

"yes I did and my name is professor McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She said with a certain deal of pride.

"Yea I gathered all that from the letter, now how did you find me?" said Lee determinedly keeping eye contact with the lunatic. 

"Well young lady you haven't been easy to track down, ran away from home right before you turned eleven, right? You use no recognizable name nor do any of your fellow squatters, and our information tells us that you and your group have been together from day one. None of you were born in England, but it is clear now from your accent you are American. None of you have ever been hired for a job from there is no record of it, but our spies tell us that you seem to have some money however limited, and you move frequently whenever you are close to being discovered."

Lee starred in horror, _how could she know this? How? They had been so careful moving from city to city, they covered all there tracks. as far as the states were concerned they didn't even exist!!! They had even moved to London and planned to see the world before they got to old. And now this woman knew everything about them and they had only been here a few short weeks?! Calm down Lee calm down_ she told herself_ she cant know everything _

"_do not be alarmed, I only wish to talk," the woman said much more kindly this time. "but you will have to come with me."_

"_Hell NO I aint going anywhere with you!" Lee said raising her voice over a motorcycle coming down the street._

"_Well I thought as much, Dumbledore said you would be tricky and after the knife I see what he meant…ah this is my fellow professor Hagrid" she said as a huge motorcycle pulled up to the road "he is hear to help me convince you of the need to trust us." she said in a grave tone._

_For a second Lee thought she was still paralyzed, as she starred at the colossal man dismounting the motorcycle. But in the next second instincts took over as she turned and booked it down the street. She didn't make it very far before she once again felt her limbs freeze and fell flat on her face. The colossal man bent and picked her up with ease and carried her still form to the motorcycle._

_**************************************_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a small abandon house nestled at the end of the street, three boys in their late teens sat in a dark living room, whispering in hoarse voices, each with an American accent.

"Where could she be?"

"Im going to ring her neck when she gets back! Does she realize how much trouble she could get in?!" yelled the shortest one, with large blue eyes.

"calm down Frank Lee knows how to take care of herself," said the tallest one.

"Calm down! that's my sister!" Frank said quite forcefully.

The tallest boy silently made his way to the window and gazed out at it with a very serious expression, one that seemed to be on his face a lot.

" Hey she's like all our sister, were all a family guys," said the blond in the corner, lying on the couch.

"Well im going to look for her," said Frank springing up from a chair.

"You don't have to," said Jamie by the window holding up a cellphone "Lee just texted me, and were in trouble."

********************************************

The old lady and the gigantic body guard made sure that there was no way of escape the entire trip. She had been fighting the invisible bonds that held her for some time, but they showed no sign of weaking. Having only been in London for a few weeks, Lee quickly became lost as they twisted down country road after country road, but she tried to remember as much as she could for later. Her mind raced as fast as the motorcycle itself, _theses people must be with the government, they were here to make her a ward of state. But that didn't explain the weird clothes or all the secrecy. If they were with the government wouldn't they just have raided the house and taken them all? And what about the letter? _

_Unless they weren't the government and in some kind of strange gang? Yes that could be it, her and the boys often found illegal under the table jobs, and they had had some run ins with not the friendliest of people. But Frankie had insisted that she have the least contact with these people as possible, she had not been happy about this but Jamie and Pat had agreed outvoting her. Oh god what if they were using her to get to the boys? _She thought worrying fretfully.

The giant man harshly turned on to a dirt road and decreased his speed _we must be getting close Lee thought apprehensively. The entire ride she had been struggling to move and was quite shocked when she realized that she could move her fingers slightly. Concentrating as hard as she could she strected her fingers deep in to her pocket, concentrating with all her might to open her cellphone. With seeming the greatest effort in all her life she opened it and slowly, began concentrating on sending a message. After several long painstaking minutes the message sent._

_I got taken sum guy on a motorcycle _

_DO NOT come looking ttyl_

_When the message sent it let out a small chime, and with a feeling of dread sinking in her, Lee watched as the giant gave her a quizzical look, pausing to listen for the noise over the bike. Letting out a small sigh she once again put all her concentration on freeing herself from these bonds._

_***************_

_After seeming forever the bike came to a stop in front of the strangest house she had seen, it was several stories high and a very strange shape. It looked as if it would collapse at any minute. Lee had been trying to break the bonds for a while now and felt she might be able to move freely now. As the man hopped off the bike, Lee wiggled her toes, the man stretched to his full and impressive height, and Lee tensed in her seat waiting for the opportune moment. Before he could journey to the other side of the bike, Lee sprung up and ran towards the woods not far from the house. " OY!" the giant yelled as he began chasing her, but Lee was fast and had already put some distance between them. She had almost reached the tree line when she heard that dreaded crack and then it was black._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*******************************

"**How on earth did she escape McGonagall's full body bind?"**

"**Beats me but did you see her running? I bet she could outrun us all I could barely see her!"**

"**Well lucky Dad stunned her when he did other wise who knows were she'd be."**

"**I wonder who she is she's pretty hot."**

"**FRED! that's it all of you out!"**

"**Mooom come on." said George.**

"**I'm going to wake her up, upstairs all of you the poor things probably scared enough." Said Mrs. Weasley, sternly.**

"**but Mrs. Weasley what if she trys to run again? You might need our help McGonagall said she tried to pull a knife on her." Said Harry who was equally interested as to why Dumbledore insist this muggle girl come stay with the weasleys.**

**Mrs. Weasley tutted but didn't demand that they leave as she raised her wand and muttered the enchantment to wake the girl.**

**Lee awoke with a start and jumped up from the couch to find herself in a small living room, surrounded by many people, a surprising number with red hair.**

"**who the fuck are you people? And what the hell do you want with me!?!' she screamed.**

**The group starred at her in shock, and sfter a few silent minutes a small redhaired woman stepped forward. "I'm Molly Weasley and this is my family, and we have brought you here on the request of Albus Dumbledore."**

**Lee seemed to relax a little after finally getting some answers, but not quite. "Who the fuck is that? I don't know him!"**

"**he's the headmaster at Hogwarts," said a girl with bushy hair.**

"**That school thing again? No quit the bullshit I wanna know the truth."**

"**Were telling you the truth," said a darked haired boy with glasses.**

**Lee inhaled a deep breath and mentally tried to calm herself. She had seen a lot of weird things tonight but magic? "Prove it," she said starring at them suspicially.**

**After much convincing she agreed to sit on the couch while several of them pulled out sticks of wood and made amazing things happen with them. Lee continued just to stare in shock as the eldest red haired man sat down and began telling her of the world of magic. **

************************************

**The three boys quickly hopped in to a silver mustang parked at the end of the street that was Jamie's pride and joy. His dad had raced cars when he was a kid, and he was a natural at it. He had won this car in a street race the first week they arrived in London. Hurriedly turning the key, the car roared to life as Jamie threw his cellphone to Frank. "start the tractor," he said as he pushed the pedal to the floor, the cars tires squealing down the road.**

************************************

"**Well im going to start dinner you must be hungry," said kindly.**

**Lee couldn't find the effort to reply but just starred at the carpet trying to absorb what she had heard.**

"**Are you ok?" asked Fred.**

**Lee still didn't reply, the others began to worry that she might be in shock. Lee abruptly stood up "I need to go," she said calmly.**

"**uhh I don't think that's a good idea," said , "Albus should arrive some time after dinner to see you he can explain everything then."**

"**So this guy is finally going to tell me what all this has to do with me? Since you wont tell me," she said glaring at them reproachfully.**

"**Yes and then I see no reason why you can not leave the house, just wait for Dumbledore to arrive." he said in tone that said he fully understood her frustration.**

"**Fine but after I meet this guy I really have to leave," the**_** guys can deal with out me for a couple more hours**_** she thought **_**I must know what this is all about**_

"**Good lets eat then im starving!" said Ron running in to the kitchen.**

"**You'll have to forgive my brother after the tragic accident he hasn't been right in the head, we find that stuffing his face brings out some of his old perk." Fred said as he led her into the kitchen. Lee snorted with laughter.**

"**now that's more like it," Mrs. Weasley said looking on with approval. "now what you need is some food your skin and bones!" she said leading her to the table.**

"**I wouldn't just say skin and bones have you seen her as-" but Fred was quickly silenced with a look of pure poison from his mother. With one more warning look at the twin, Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and dishes came flying from the counter on to the table.**

**Lee had never seen so much food in her life. Seated between Fred and Mrs. Weasley (Fred had jinxed Ron as he was going to sit down in the seat ,upon seeing this his mother quickly took the seat next to her giving Fred a dangerous look) she happily eat her way through the first course with Mrs. Weasley raving about how it was wonderful to see a girl with such a healthy appetite, while piling on second helpings. While she eat the others asked her questions for they seemed just as interested in her as she was them.**

"**So your American right?" asked Ron.**

"**No dumbass she's Dutch." George replied.**

"**George! Language! And in front of a guest!" said a shocked Mrs. Weasley.**

"**II don't think she cares did you hear her in the living room?"**

"**Its ok I don't and yea im American." said Lee through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.**

"**I love your accent," said the youngest girl Ginny, who hadn't yet spoken to Lee.**

"**Thanks its weird though cuz I think you guys have the accent not me,"**

"**Wow I never thought about that, but I supposed we must sound different to you," said Hermione.**

"**So whats with the name? You don't look Chinese." Fred said eyeing her tall stature and long curly auburn hair.**

"**its just what my mom named me," she said with a shrug.**

"**So were are your parents?" asked Mrs. Weasley.**

**Lee began stuffing her face with food so fast no one could understand what she said next, and everyone was relieved when someone changed the conversation.**

"**So how long have you been here?" asked Harry**

"**We got here a couple weeks ago."**

"**We? Dumbledore said you were living with others, were are they?" asked .**

"**We? I meant to say me, I live by myself," she said firmly, the others exchange glances but didn't question her further.**

**Some time in to the second course there came the distant sound of an engine. "Whats that?" said Harry, "You think Hagrids come back?"**

**Upon listening to the noise Lee stiffened, she'd know that motor anywhere, it was the mustang. **_**They did not! Those idiots! How did they find me! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**As the sound grew almost deafening, Harry quickly sprung up from the table "Someone's here."**

**Everyone started towards the door to see who it was but somehow Lee managed to push her way through them and go out the kitchen door. She arrived just in time to see the mustang squeal in to the driver way, and the three guys hop out so fast she could have sworn they were ejected out. Unfortunately everyone else came out in to the yard too. Her boys quickly ran over to her, Frankie gave her a quick embrace and then stood in front of her like the other two facing the Weasley family menacingly.**

"**You ok?" Pat asked glancing back in her direction.**

"**Yea im fine you guys, but we should just get out of here."**

"**Were not going anywhere till we find out why these fuckers took you." said Frank his eyes like daggers. Jamie nodded solemnly not taking his eyes off them.**

"**You guys don't be stupid, they're good people."**

**Jamie turned and starred at her almost with a look of disgust. "Get in the car, your not ok"**

"**Im fine! You all get in the car! Im not joking!"**

"**Neither are we." Pat said determinedly.**

"**you guys cant fight them! They'll kill you!"**

"**Come on look at them there British twigs," said Frank "We cant take them."**

**********************************************

**Mr. Weasley starred at the impressive piece of muggle machinery that entered his drive way, three boys all in their late teens jumped out of the car, and ran over to Lee. The shortest boy quickly embraced her and then joined the other two in front of her, barring her from view. As far as he could tell none of them were related for they looked nothing alike. They were all very lean and quite muscular for their age he noted, they were all fairly good looking and all had short cropped hair and seemed to hold a presence of maturity beyond their years. The shortest one stood in the middle directly in front of Lee, he had large blue eyes sandy brown hair and two large scars on his face one through his eyebrow, the other across his chin. The next boy probably would tower over the twins, he had brown hair and green eyes, and Mr. Weasley noticed that there was a dangerous look in them more so than the other two. The last boy was the only one who might have passed as British, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and an extremely boyish face that held a determined gaze.**

_**These must be the others she stays with they don't look a happy bunch**_**. He thought as they argued among themselves. **_**I cant let them leave before Dumbledore gets here**_

_*********************************************_

"_**Lee im serious get in the car." Jamie said his tone so menacing Lee gave a slight shudder.**_

_**At this point Mr. Weasley seemed to have seen enough and quietly stepped forward.**_

"_**Im Arthur Weasley and we mean you or your friend no harm. If you would just come inside we can explain everything, I assure you."**_

"_**Listen to this fucker lets beat his ass." Frank growled.**_

_**Pat laughed solemnly.**_

"_**there's no way im trusting this guy." said Jamie.**_

"_**You guys if you've never listened to me please listen now, these are good people and I don't know how to explain but they're not going to rat us out or try to hurt us they have a secret but somehow were involved and if we just stay here to listen they say we can leave after and not hear from them again. So please can we just try this?" Lee pleaded, putting on her puppy dog face.**_

_**After several long minutes with the boys all glancing back at her guilty they agreed to go inside and talk with the Weasleys on the agreement that if things got weird or they got shady in anway they would all beat their asses and get the fuck out of Britain. After Lee rolling her eyes and finally agreeing to their hostility, they walked towards the Weasleys.**_

_**When they were only several feet away from the family and friends, the guys made themselves heard.**_

"_**If you try anything we'll kill you."**_

"_**Hahahaha that probably wouldn't be a good idea have you seen these dweebs?"**_

"_**Lets just get this over with."**_

_**Coughing loudly Lee pointedly made her way to the doorway.**_


	5. Chapter 5

*********************************8

It seemed like hours after had explained all about the magical world to the guys. To Lee's great surprise they hadn't interrupted or tried to protest just sat in silence till he was finished. At the end of the talk did several impressive spells to prove his story. After they witnessed the spells they sat in an even more still silence. Pat sat very still in the chair with his lips pierced,while Jamie starred at the floor with an expression between angry and confused. Frank was biting his nails furiously, "Can I smoke in here?" he finally said.

"Um I suppose," said .

"Cool," Frank said digging in to his pocket, and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Here guys," he said throwing all three of them a cigarette.

"Thank god!" Lee said instantly lighting it and taking a deep inhale, will looked on with disapproval.

After a while Pat broke the silence.

"So why are you telling us this?"

"We don't really know Dumbledore, told us to bring your friend Lee here and to keep her here until he could meet with her. We have some suspicions as to why but none of them can be deemed certain." Mr. Weasley replied.

"So tell us these suspicions" demanded Jamie through his teeth. Lee starred at him, shocked that he actually had some control in this extreme situation.

"Well," Said glancing nervously at Lee " We suspect that she may posses some magical ability, but as to why she wasn't discovered at the proper age of eleven we don't know. Or she could just have some potential asset to Dumbledore that is unaware yet, it is all uncertain."

"Wait you think Lee possesses magical powers?"

"She could has she ever made things happen when she was scared or in trouble?"

"Ha no I cant count how many times I've dragged that girl out of trouble." said Jamie with a smirk.

Lee grinned as well, but Frank did quite the opposite and became very white as if remembering something tragic.

"Frankie are you ok?" Lee said concerned grapping his arm.

"No he's right, it was crazy, ill never forget it."

"You'll never forget what Frank?" intrigued Pat.

Frank finally looked up from the floor and starred around the table, " When me and Lee were little probably like six, we were playing in the lake and we were having a contest who could dive the farthest, when Lee went too far. She didn't come up for a while and when I went down to get her she was passed out at the bottom, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't reach her she was too far. She looked dead but I had to get to her but the further I went down I began to feel dizzy and the next thing I knew I was unconscious as well. But I remember looking down at Lee and slowly sinking when suddenly she became surrounded in a brilliant light and came to life and she pulled me to the shore. When we got to the shore I knew I wasn't alright yet but I could still see what was happening. Next thing I knew Lee put her hands on me and the light came again and then I woke up. But when I asked her about it later she said she just pulled me out and pushed on my chest a couple times, I believed her but I never forgot what I saw. it's the strongest memory I have."

"I thought you forgot about that." Lee said sadly.

"I cant." Frank said simply.

"Hey there was that one time she took out Rob Harrison in a single punch," said Pat with a grin.

"Oh my god I remember that, it was great he was out cold! He was a big guy too, I always figured she just had one hell of a punch when she wanted too, but maybe your right." Said Jamie uttering the last part as if he couldn't hear himself speaking.

"So is there a way to prove if I really can do all this stuff?" Lee asked tentatively.

"Well" said Mr. Weasley "I think Dumbledore can answer that and if im not mistaken he has just arrived."


End file.
